Angels and Demons
by MegaxXxMonster
Summary: "I hope to see you on the other side," he said. And then he walked away.Clary never  wanted to be a part of the Angels, but she tried to anyways. Because Jace was one of them and all she wanted to do was spend more time with Jace.AU/AH One-shot


**This may have turned out kind of weird, which may be because I am sitting on my trampoline with my laptop typing this. Oh, and would you look at this, both my super energetic dogs just jumped up and are wrestling. This is going to be hard to type. Sorry if some parts are unclear.**

* * *

><p>"Do I have to do this?" The fiery red head asked to the blond boy beside her.<p>

"If you want to join then yes?" he replied nonchalantly.

She sighed a shaky sigh and began to step forward. He grabbed her wrist, turned her around and started to tie a long rope around her. Her stomach was preforming flips and she couldn't concentrate on anything.

He finished tying the rope around her with one last firm tug. She looked down; the ropes went from just below her shoulders to down her knees. She couldn't move her arms and could barely move her legs.

"Clary," the blond boy said. "If you survive this then you are in. No extra fine print. You can leave whenever you feel and you can return once you have left. We will not track you down but if you have information that poses a threat to us then we have no other choice. You can't tell anyone about this and you cannot join the other side. That is all." Then he added, "I hope to see you on the other side."

With that he walked away. Clary took a deep breath and stepped forward. She looked down into the roaring white water river. She wondered why she was even here anyways; she hated these kinds of things. Then she remembered why, it was because of Jace, the blond boy. She had had a crush on him for several years now.. She just wanted to be around him, she never would have done any of it if she knew it lead to this. But of course no one ever told her he was into this kind of stuff.

Clary closed her eyes and with one last deep breath, she stepped off the edge.

For a moment the sensation of falling was all she felt. Then she hit the water and she hit it hard. She was going to have dark bruises from this. The current was strong and the water, below zero degrees(C).

She was completely under water now. The white rapids violently pounding on her making it hard to form a colorant thought. She couldn't swim up to the surface due to the fact that the rope was tied tightly around her and the current too forceful. She started cussing at herself, realized that it was wasting her oxygen, and then started cussing in her head instead.

_Damn it Clary, struggling won't get you anywhere . . . you need to think,_ a voice inside her head told her. Think . . . Think . . . Then she got it! She had her car keys in the back pocket of her jeans and on the ring with her keys she had a Swiss army knife. She could use that to cut open the rope . . . if only she could get it out of her pocket. With her hands tied it was going to be hard but she needed to do this. Not just for her, no, she doesn't care if she died. She needed to survive for her best friend Simon and her Mother Jocelyn and father Luke. She loved them too much to put them through the pain of her dying.

She had a slight flow of strength surge up inside her at the thought of those who she loved. She had to do this.

She started twisting her arms trying to inch them to the pocket. The rope stung her skin when it rubbed against it giving her rope burn. She needed to hurry, she was running out of oxygen and she needed to prove to Jace that she could do this. She couldn't die down here. What were they going to tell her parents? That she wanted to join the Angels? They would think that she meant the real angels, the ones up in heaven. Not even close, these angels lived closer to hell then they will ever get to heaven.

She finally moved her hand far enough back to be able to reach inside her pocket. She pulled out the keys and started searching for the Swiss army knife. She found it quickly and pulled out the knife. The rope was thick but cut easily. She silently thanked god for being able to cut the rope fast, she was starting to need air badly.

The rope cut and she shimmied out of it. She instinctively took a deep breath but instead of oxygen she found water and started choking. The choking only caused her to inhale more water.

She started clawing her way through the powerful current to the surface leaving the rope behind without even a second thought. Reaching the surface she started to cough. She let the rapids carry her as she tried to stay afloat.

She spotted Jace on a river bank a few meters away from her. She swam to him and he quickly pulled her onto land. She continued to cough, trying to get the water that was in her lungs out.

"I-I c-can-n't b-rea-th," it was barely legible but Jace seemed to understand. He started patting her back.

Once she stopped coughing he pulled her into a comforting embrace. No feelings attached only comfort. "You did it Clare! Welcome to the Angels." His voice was soft and gentle while hers was raspy and rough from coughing and water.

"Yeah, Yeah. Where did you guys even get your motto? Angels, keeping the Demons in their place. It is kind of weird." She shivered; even though the embrace was warm her clothes were soaked and clinging to her form.

He chuckled and tightened his grip on her, "Raphael made that up. He was the first leader. Remember how I told you that the Demons were the only other group of our kind nearby? They happen to be the biggest threat to us and have been since we started. Well, we put them in their place, we are known for that."

"What does being an Angel entitle me too?"

He stared into her emerald eyes to see her staring back in curiosity.

"We can discuss that later. That test is the hardest to pass. Do you know how many people I have had to dive in for because they were going to drown? Too many to count. Of course they had all been men and I think Sebastian – our current leader – was out of his mind sending a girl to do this test. Not that I didn't think you could do it or anything it's just that are many other ones you could have done instead. You need to celebrate the victory."

"What do you mean?" she asked very curious as to what he had in mind.

"Celebrate being the newest member to the Angels and being the only girl to have completed that test"

Then he bent down and kissed her lips. She gasped, causing him to smile against her lips. She never would have thought he would do something like this. Her insides were in paradise from the sensation and she had butterflies living in her stomach. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him in closer. He silently complied by rapping his hands around her back, pulling her even closer.

The kiss turned passionate from then on and seemed to last forever. Not like she was complaining, he was an amazing kisser and she was finally kissing the guy that she liked for years! But when they broke apart it seemed too soon. Clary was once again trying to catch her breath. She longed for more but when she looked up at Jace, he looked like he hadn't even lifted a finger. Damn him and his always perfect looks, she told herself that this didn't turn her one but she was lying.

He looked down at her and smiled, "how about dinner to celebrate the victory?

He extended an arm and she took it. As he helped her up she replied, "as long as you pay."

"Well of course," he held on to her hand and walked off with her to the Boardwalk nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I didn't explain what the Angels and Demons were or what they did but I have my reasons. If you want to know just ask and I will tell you.<strong>

**If anyone wants me to update my stories they need to review! This right here is just a one-shot.**

** I am thinking about doing a song-fic, if I do any ideas about songs I should choose?**

**Please Review To Tell Me What You Think!**


End file.
